horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone Knows It's Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)
Everyone Knows It's Bendy is episode 3B of season 2 of American animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot From https://fhif.fandom.com/wiki/Everyone_Knows_It%27s_Bendy'':'' A boy named Gregory's parents explain that his imaginary friend Bendy is constantly misbehaving, but Frankie and Mr. Herriman don't believe them. Bendy proceeds to break a vase, eat chips while leaving crumbs on the floor, touch a cake, get Wilt's shoes all muddy and walk on the floor with them, and write all over the walls with a permanent marker. Bendy also frames other imaginary friends for his actions whenever he almost gets caught. Bloo comes up with a plan to get Bendy caught by catching him stealing a cookie with a camera. Bendy tries to get rid of the evidence but ends up causing a much bigger mess which ends up resulting in the entire house getting flooded. Unfortunately, Bloo reveals that he set the whole scenario up and gets blamed for flooding the house. Mac shows up in the end asking what Bloo did and he answers''"Bendy did it!"''. Why It Sucks # Bendy is a very horrible character. His characterization only consists of framing people and other imaginary friends for no reason whatsoever. # Frankie and Mr. Herriman are completely out of character in this episode, believing Bendy over the other imaginary friends who lived in the house longer than he has. They even believe Bendy over Wilt, who is a very nice, caring, and kind imaginary friend and the fact that he doesn't lie at all and hates lying. # Bendy gets away scot-free with framing the others for his awful actions. # Bloo unwittingly lets himself get accused by taking the marker Bendy used to write on the walls, picking up the bat after Bendy runs from the scene only to have Coco to take pictures of Bloo holding the bat, and then leaving the victims' room to order Frankie and Mr. Herriman to come to the foyer by the way of the intercom, only for Bendy to run away while Bloo gets framed once again. # Horrible ending where Bloo gets framed for flooding the house, even though it was Bendy that did it. # This episode is just basically a cliche where when one character does something wrong, and the character who calls them out on it is the jerk and ends up getting crap throughout the episode while the character who committed the wrong act gets pleasure and never learns a lesson. This is one of the worst moral cliches of all time. Redeeming Qualities # Bendy's design is great. Additionally, there are still some fans that like him, despite his hatred. # This is Bendy's only episode. However, the fans were the ones responsible for this, since screenwriter Lauren Faust claimed that Bendy wouldn't appear in any other episode as a response from the fans, who massively panned the episode. Bendy could have gotten a second chance to become a better character had it not been the fans. # At least it's not as terrible as I Only Have Surprise for You. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Animated Episodes